1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an optically active sphingoid compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optically active sphingoid compounds having optically active erythro amino alcohol moiety have been used in cosmetics and medical supplies for treatment of hair and skin or production intermediates thereof.
Conventionally, these compounds are extracted and separated mainly from epidermis tissue of animals such as cows and pigs, alternatively obtained by several synthetic steps. However, they are expensive and a stable supply thereof is difficult since the production amount is limited. Therefore, a further provision of a convenient method for producing the said compound has been desired.